Stay Out of the Lake!
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: Sonny, Mitchie's sister, comes to Camp Rock as a counselor. Everything starts out fine i.e. fight with Tess , but when campers start disappearing, Mitchie and Sonny begin investigating. But, will one small second of relaxation cost them their lives?


**_Ok, I got this from a dream. Yes, the entire thing is a dream, but some stuff I did fill in because I don't remember the entire dream. Check it out for me, please. ^_^_**

* * *

"Sonny!"

Sonny Monroe chuckled as she opened her arms for her sister, Mitchie Torres. "Hey Mitch." Sonny laughed as she held her little sister.

"I didn't know you were coming to Camp Rock this year." Mitchie murmured.

"Well, I wanted it to be a surprise. Since I turn eighteen in three months, I decided to come as a camp counselor so that I could spend some quality time with my sister and watch her perform."

Mitchie's grin stretched even wider. "Thanks so much."

Sonny nodded. "So sis, wanna show me around your humble domain?"

Mitchie nodded before casting her sister a glance. "You died your hair again?"

"I prefer it this way, brown and blonde highlights." Sonny told her. "It helps people tell us apart." Mitchie giggled and nodded.

"Come on, you have a lot to see." Sonny let herself be dragged around the campus of the Camp as Mitchie pointed out the cabins, the cafeteria, the stages where performances were held and, of course, the woods.

"What's up with the stages being EVERYWHERE?" Sonny inquired. Mitchie had told her that they were for performing, but to have so many.

"Well, each stage is used for something different." Mitchie explained. "One is used for Opening Jam. That's when all of the performers get to sing any songs they wrote or play any new compositions they've written. It was really fun last year. There's also one a little ways into the trees for Fireside Bash, where people sing for a crowd while everyone roasts marshmallows and tell campfire stories. My favorite stage is the one for Final Jam. It's kind of like a runway and it's really fun to perform on."

"Well, this should be a pretty interesting summer." Sonny said as Mitchie led them back toward the cabins.

"It always is at this place." Mitchie agreed.

"Well, well, well. Look who decided to drop in, again." Mitchie groaned slightly at the cold, snobby voice behind them. Sonny turned to find a medium-height blonde walking up to them. "Hello again, Mitchie." The blonde stated, somehow managing to make it a scoff.

"I'm not Mitchie." Sonny told her. "I'm Sonny. This is Mitchie."

Mitchie turned and crossed her arms, taking on a defensive stance as she eyed the blonde. "Hey Tess," she spat softly. "This is my sister, Sonny Monroe. Sonny, this is Tess Tyler, daughter of T.J. Tyler as she likes to remind everyone."

"Hold on, back up." Sonny shook her head. "I have no idea who T.J. Tyler is." Tess gasped and her eyes narrowed further, making Mitchie turn away to hide a snicker.

"You DON'T know T.J. Tyler?" Tess demanded. "Have you been living under a rock?"

"No, I've been in Hollywood, shooting a comedy TV show with some friends. What's so important about this T.J. Tyler person?"

Mitchie was now having trouble controlling her laughter and stepped behind her sister to cover her hysterics. Sonny wondered at her sister's behavior as she watched Tess' face begin turning red. Before anything else could be said, a voice cut through the tension.

"Hey Tess." All three girls turned to see a chocolate-skinned girl with braided black hair and a cream-skinned girl with dark brown hair coming forward.

"Peggy! Ella!" Tess shouted. The girls hurried over. "Please tell this… this… PERSON who T.J. Tyler is."

Both turned to Sonny in shock. "You DON'T know who T.J. Tyler is?" Ella whispered. "Have you been-?"

"No, I have NOT been living under a rock!" Sonny growled. "I just don't see why everyone's so worked up."

"Wait," Ella said, moving closer. "Don't I know you?"

"Mitchie?" Peggy asked. "Mitch, don't play, you know who T.J. Tyler is." Sonny stomped her foot and grabbed her sister from behind her. Mitchie was still trying to control her laughter and she waved to Peggy and Ella.

"Hey guys." She snickered. "This is my sister, Sonny."

Ella squealed happily. "That's where I know you from. You're Sonny Monroe, aren't you? From So Random?"

Sonny smiled. "Yeah, that's me."

Ella screamed, grabbing the attention of some nearby campers. "I love your song, 'Me, Myself and Time'! You were amazing."

Peggy gasped and she stared at Sonny in awe. "YOU sang that?" she inquired. "I love that song. That one and Work of Art are at the top of my favorites list. Oh my gosh, can I have your autograph?"

"Um, sure?" Sonny looked confused as the girls dug in their purses. Sonny quickly signed both of their papers and watched as the girls jumped up and down like five year olds on Christmas.

"Thank you!" They both shouted.

"Who is Sonny Monroe?" Tess inquired, confusion taking over her features.

Sonny smirked. "Seems, I'm not the only one uninformed. That means I have a perfect right not to know who T.J. Tyler is. Come on, Mitch. Let's head down to the lake, I wanna see."

Mitchie nodded and waved to the others, still laughing like a maniac. Down by the lake, Mitchie's giggles calmed and she sat next to Sonny on the pier.

"What was all that about?" Sonny asked.

"Well, Tess and I have been rivals ever since we met, basically. She's been against me ever since she found out that I sing better than she does. She tried recruiting me for a backup singer and it worked for awhile until I realized what she was doing. Remember the story I told you about me lying to get friends here? Yeah, she was involved in that. But I got through it. It was a surprise to everyone to find out that you didn't know her mom because she throws it in everyone's face and to have her throw it in yours and not have you screaming and bowing at her feet was hilarious."

Sonny shrugged. "I can't always be up to date on things."

Mitchie nodded. "I think you were right, sis. This is going to be a VERY interesting summer."

* * *

**It gets worse, trust me. Review for me, will you? I need to see what you think.**


End file.
